poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In the Country of the Musketeers (Sora's and Ryan F-Freeman's Story)
Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stand in uniform facing a Ducky Goose Dream Eater. Donald shivers) Donald: We're doomed! (Donald runs away) Mickey: Donald! Where ya goin'? Goofy: Stand back! Here goes nothin'! (Goofy closes his eyes and runs with a holler, sword pointed up) Mickey: Hey, Goofy, that's the wrong way! (Mickey faces the Dream Eater and readies his weapon) Mickey: All right. I'll show ya what a Musketeer can do! (Sora and Ryan walks in to see Mickey rush toward the Dream Eater, which knocks him away. They runs to help and slices the Nightmare down to size) Ryan: King Mickey, are you okay? Mickey: Huh? Have we met before? Sora: What? (They looks around at the training yard, which bares no resemblance to Disney Castle) Sora: Wait, is this like what happened with Jiminy and Tron? But... We're not in Disney Castle, and that world isn't one of the ones that's asleep. I don't get it. Ryan: Me too. (Mickey walks over) Mickey: You okay? What's wrong? Sora: Oh, um... We were wondering...where we are? (Mickey notices their Keyblade) Mickey: Hmm? Where'd you get that key? Sora: This? It's a Keyb-- Mickey: Shh! (Mickey runs closer) Mickey (whispering): I know. You came from another world, right? Sora: Huh? Uh, yeah. Mickey: My name's Mickey. I'm workin' on a problem. That's why I'm in this world bein' a Musketeer. Ryan: Hmm... So, are we in a world the king visited that I don't know about-- a world that's trapped in sleep somewhere? 'Cause I guess... Mickey: You seem confused. (A group of Dream Eaters appear) Mickey: Look out! Sora: I'm Sora. And this is Ryan. Let us handle 'em. (Sora and Ryan rushes into battle and defeats the enemies) Mickey: Thanks. I sure owe ya one. Some Musketeer I turned out to be. (Goofy runs around swinging his sword wildly) Goofy: Where's the bad guys? Sora & Ryan: Goofy! Mickey: Everything's under control, Goof. (He stops and finally opens his eyes) Goofy: Really? You mean we clobbered 'em? (Donald walks back in slowly) Donald: Are they...gone? Sora & Ryan: Hey, Donald! (Donald jumps in fright) Donald: What? Who are you? Goofy: Gawrsh, do I know you from somewhere? (Goofy and Donald walk over to them. Sora and Ryan thinks for a moment) Sora: No... Nice to meet you. Mickey: Say fellas, this is Sora and Ryan. And it doesn't matter when we met. Once we make a friend, we're friends for life. Donald: Hi. I'm Donald. Goofy: And I'm Goofy. Sora (nodding): Friends for life. Mickey: Now, we've gotta go protect the princess! Donald, Goofy, follow me! (They start to leave) Sora: Hey wait! You're not gonna let me and Ryan come along? Mickey: But you're not a Musketeer. And this mission is fraught with danger. Sora: All the more reason we should help. When the going gets tough, the tough call their friends. Mickey: Hmm... Well, all right. Thank you! Goofy: Great! Should we do the thing? Sora: The "thing"? (Goofy whispers into Sora and Ryan's ear and Sora and Ryan understands. Mickey points his sword in the air) Mickey: All for one... (The others do the same) Everyone: And one for all! (The scene changes to earlier, where Captain Pete of the Royal Musketeers is addressing Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in front of Princess Minnie) Pete: Congratulations, boys. In light of your lacklustrious potential, I dub you Royal Musketeers! (Mickey and Donald stand in salute) Pete: Just look at yas--all dressed up, and goin' nowheres. (Goofy is zoning out, but Pete ignores him) Pete: Now then, let's get right down to your inaugurary mission--bodyguards to...Princess Minnie! Some nefarious nincompoop has got it out for her, see? (They jump with a start) Pete: And it's your job to personally keep her safe. Mickey: Somebody's after the princess? Count on us! Donald: What? So soon? Don't we get to practice? Goofy: Why? The one, two... (He counts on his fingers) Goofy: ...uh, three of us are ready for anything! (Pete smiles evilly to himself) Mickey: Don't worry. Donald's real brave, and Goofy's clever. And while I may be small, I've got the heart of a Musketeer! (He takes out his sword) Mickey: All for one... (They tap their swords together) Everyone: And one for all! (The scene switches to Princess Minnie's carriage led by two horses along a long dirt road. Sora, Donald, and Mickey stand on top as Goofy holds the reins in the front. They hear loud footsteps from behind and turn to see a giant Tyranto Rex running after them) Sora & Ryan: A Dream Eater! Mickey & Donald: Bad guy! (Donald falls over in fear, losing his hat) Goofy: Bad guy? (The Tyranto Rex jumps and attacks the carriage, knocking Mickey, Donald, and Goofy off. Sora and Ryan takes out their Keyblade) Sora: Gotta protect the carriage, no matter what! Ryan: Yeah! (The Tyranto Rex shoots fireballs at Sora, who knocks them back until the Dream Eater falls. Sora and Ryan dispels their Keyblade and turns around to see a trio of beagle bandits. They snicker and smirk, pointing their rapiers at them) Sora: Huh? Ryan: What the? Beagle Boy #1: We'll be lightenin' your load by one princess. Beagle Boy #2: Now make like those Musketeers and scram. Beagle Boy #3: Au revoir. (The third Beagle Boy throws his rapier at Sora and Ryan, causing them to lose their balance and fall off the carriage. Minnie pleads through the window as the carriage races out of sight. Sora and Ryan stands and sees a disappointed Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walking toward them) Sora: Your Majest--ah, I mean, Mickey! Ryan: Donald! Goofy! Mickey: Sora! Ryan! Sora: We're sorry. They got away with the princess. Mickey: Dont't be. It's not your fault. Goofy: As long as we all stick together, I know we can get the princess back! Donald: It's hopeless... Mickey: Goofy's right. As a team, we can do anything! Sora: Yeah! Come on! (They walk through the rustic countryside until they reach a river) Goofy: Hey, look, Mickey! There's the carriage! (The carriage stands abandoned near a leafless tree) Goofy: But there's no sign of the princess. Donald: Then that means... Mickey: Yep. She's out there somewhere, counting on us to come to the rescue. Donald: Yeah, 'cause we're Musketeers! Mickey: And we're gonna be the ones to save her! (They run off toward a bridge) Sora: Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone? Ryan: Me and Sora!? (Sora and Ryan runs after them. They finds the Beagle Boys hiding out in a tower across the river. Sora and Ryan takes care of them, while Mickey frees the princess) Mickey: Sora! Ryan! Thank you. Princess Minnie is safe. We couldn't have done it without ya! Sora: Sure. Happy to help. Minnie: Oh, my hero! (Goofy sees the Beagle Boys behind them) Goofy: It's the bad guys! (Sora, Ryan, Mickey, and Goofy ready their weapons again) Beagle Boy #1: Thought we'd go down easy-peasy, eh? Beagle Boy #2: Lemme at 'em! Sora: All right. We can do this all day! Mickey: Wait, Sora. Got any suggestions, Goofy? Goofy: Hmm... (Goofy thinks for a second and sees the window behind the Beagle Boys) Goofy: Aha! Mickey: You've got an idea? Goofy: And it might even be a good one, too! Hold on. Mickey: Sure, take your time. (Goofy grabs Mickey) Goofy: Charge! (He blasts through the window and flies into a tree branch, which buckles back and ricochets them back into the tower, knocking the Beagle Boys out the window on the other side and into the river) Goofy: How'd I do? Mickey: Yeah! We did it! Hurray for the Musketeers! (Donald walks in from the stairs) Donald: We did it? (They take out their swords and assume their stances) Everyone: All for one, and one for all! (Later, Sora, Ryan and Goofy through the palace training yard at nighttime. Sora yawns and stretches) Ryan: Man, what a night. Goofy: Huh? Do you see that? Sora: Hmm? What's up? Goofy: Hey, you! Not so fast! (Goofy runs away) Sora: Goofy, where are you going? Ryan: Come back! (Sora and Ryan runs after them past Mickey, who is standing with Pluto) Mickey: What's the matter, Sora and Ryan? Hold on! Sora: Oh, Mickey. Goofy just sort of...took off. Mickey: Goofy's gone? But why would he leave his post? Ryan: Don't know. (Donald comes running through) Donald (screaming): HELP! Mickey: Not you too, Donald? (Donald skids to a stop and runs back) Donald: What do we do? It's a disaster! Mickey: Calm down, Donald! Start from the beginning. Donald: The captain's gonna kidnap Princess Minnie! Mickey: What? But he's the one who made us Musketeers. Donald: It was all a big lie. Mickey: A lie? Well...lie or no lie. Musketeers don't ever run from danger! Donald: Then it's time for me to get a new job! (He starts to run) Mickey: Donald, wait! Together we can stop Captain Pete. Sora: Yeah. We're in this together! Mickey: C'mon. We'll be right beside you, 'cause we're friends. Donald: I just can't do it. I'm sorry. Mickey: Donald! (Donald runs away) Mickey: Donald... (Pluto whimpers) Ryan: He'll be back. I know it. Mickey: Aw, thanks, Ryan. Sora: So, this "captain" guy's the culprit. I wonder what he's up to. (He hears a loud laugh) ????: What am I up to? (He sees Captain Pete walk in from above) Pete: I'm up to plenty! Sora: Pete? (Sora and Ryan takes out their Keyblade) Pete: Whozzat? (He laughs) Pete: A stranger lookin' to be endangered... You, mangle these yardsticks! (A group of Dream Eaters drop in. Mickey jumps to the balcony and faces Pete) Mickey: Captain Pete, by the power vested in me as a Musketeer, I arrest you, mister! (He points his rapier at the captain, who laughs loudly) Pete (laughing): That's a good one. Well, how's about this? By the power invested in my fist, I clobber you! (He punches Mickey, distracting Sora and Ryan as a Me Me Bunny knocks him out. Later, he hears voices) Donald: Sora? Ryan? Goofy: Sora? Ryan? (Sora and Ryan opens their eyes) Sora: Donald... Goofy... (They stands up and searches around) Ryan: Where's Mickey? Goofy: Captain Pete and his guys took Mickey to Mont Saint-Michel. And that means he's in big trouble! Once the tide comes in, the dungeon'll fill up with water! Donald: And so will Mickey. Sora: Well, come on. We gotta go save him! Donald: Oh...but how? Ryan: What are you saying? You and Goofy wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save him! We're friends--friends for life, remember? (Donald nods) Donald: Yeah! Goofy: Best of friends to the very end! Sora: Good. Let's go! Goofy: Right. Donald: Okay Mickey: Donald? Goofy? You too, Sora and Ryan? You came back. Donald: C'mon, men! We gotta save the princess! Mickey: Aw, fellas. We're not even real Musketeers. Sora: Wrong. You are real Musketeers! And don't let anybody else tell you you're not. Donald: It doesn't matter what you wear. Goofy: Only what kind of heart it is that beats inside of ya! (Mickey stands up and puts his hat back on) Mickey: You know what? You're right, pals. When the bunch of us stick together, we an accomplish anything! Pete said he was headed for the opera house. And that's where we'll find Her Majesty! C'mon, Musketeers. We've got a princess to rescue Sora, Ryan, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey rush to the Opera House. Upon arrival, Sora spots the Beagle Boys around a large chest) Sora: Hey. Over there! Beagle Boy #1: Oi! Those nitwits! (He points to Sora and the Musketeers) Beagle Boy #2: The boss is gonna be mad. Beagle Boy #3: Hurry! (The first beagle runs inside while the other two carry in the chest, which is calling in distress) Minnie: Help! Mickey: Princess! C'mon. It's time to put our Musketeering to the test! (They run inside the Opera House Sora, Ryan and the Musketeers confront Pete on the stage) Mickey: The jig is up, Pete! Donald: There's no escape! Goofy: Yeah, it's three against one now! (Pete, wearing Minnie's crown, chuckles and looks over to his left. A hanging scaffold falters and drops a large crate over the Musketeers and Minnie) Sora (running toward them): Look out! (The crate stops and disappears in midair) Sora: Huh? Pete: Impossible! Ryan: Was it Cody? It is! Sora: Riku. Riku saved us. He's been by our side. All right! Musketeers! Get the princess to safety! I'll handle things here. Mickey: Right. Thanks, Sora! (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy escape with Minnie) Pete: Why you... How dare you thwart me in the nick of time! This don't add up, I tell ya. Hey! Over here, boys! (The Beagle Boys jump from the bridge above and Sora, Ryan readies their Keyblade) Sora: That's right, you'll need help. (The Beagle Boys drop to the stage and fight Sora, Ryan as Pete shoots ammo from the cannons on the set. Once disabled, Sora, Ryan tosses the Beagle Boys at Pete, who buckles backward) Pete (growling): I'll do it myself! (Pete descends to the stage and fights Sora and Ryan. Gaining the upper hand, Sora and Ryan knocks Pete into one of the cannons, defeating him) Princess Minnie addresses Sora, Ryan and the Musketeers. She raises a sword and they bow to her. She walks toward them) Minnie: In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all, I hereby officially dub thee Royal Musketeers. (She touches each of them with the sword) Minnie: Thank you all. Mickey: Hurray! Goofy: We did it! (Mickey draws his sword) Mickey: Fellas? (They follow suit, tapping them together) Everyone: All for one, and one for all! (Later, Sora and Ryan stands in the training yard) Sora & Ryan: All for one, and one for all! (A Keyhole appears and they seals it.)